My little black book
by oinkers
Summary: Harry Potter wants to know more about his parents.. Remus Lupin gives him a little black book: In the book, harry finds out more about the hookup between his parents... Sirius' maturity... and more.
1. Prologue

**My little black book  
by: Oinkers (Jo)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters except for Agnes... and other unknown characters  
  
_Prologue_**  
  
Harry Potter walked around #12 Grimmauld slowly and silently. He still couldn't put Sirius' death behind him. Nor could he put his parents'. If only he got a chance to really get to know them... his father, his mother, his god father. Each meant a lot to him, each only knowing him for a short period.... He wanted to talk to someone about this and who better than Remus Lupin? Maybe he could spare some time to teach him about his parents, and Sirius... after all, they grew up together...  
  
"Harry?" Harry glanced up and saw the pale face of Remus Lupin. Though his long and graying hair hid his eyes, Harry could see his friendly smile, "What's wrong?"  
"Professor Lupin... I... I want to learn more about my parents... who they are... I... just want to know them really.... More about them than I already know..." He managed a strangled smile as his heart dropped; knowing Remus Lupin wasn't really going to be much help.  
"Harry, I... I'd really like to help, but I have some order business to take care of. I'm sorry..." Harry turned away, he had dreaded that answer, but then again, he had expected it. He was just about to step out of the room when Remus called him back. "I do... have this memory book... from lily's best friend... I found it among Lily's possessions... after the day they... were killed... I haven't read it yet... but it might give you some stuff about Lily... and maybe even James and Sirius... and myself I might add."  
Harry grinned, "Thank you professor" He took the small black book from Remus and slipped out of the door. This might actually be something that could help him learn more about his parents. He flicked open to the first page.

**This book belongs to  
Agnes Wood Gryffindor  
**

**_Okay, drop the book...  
I know only Lily is nosy enough to go through this  
I'm warning you Lils! Drop it... or I'll hex you into oblivion..  
Ok.. don't roll the eyes.. you know I wont...  
(its just because your head girl!)  
  
_**Harry couldn't help but smile at that, this Agnes Wood probably knew his mother really well, and much as he hated to go against his words he flipped towards the next page.


	2. Heartbroken

**SEPTEMBER FIRST.  
  
Seventh year; Our last year here in Hogwarts. Now who wouldn't love that? I mean honesty, it's going to be a blast... well I would have been a good start, if Lils isn't screaming about James being headboy.  
If only she gave him a chance...  
  
** "Head boy! Woohoo, Go Prongs!" Sirius screamed his voice booming into the whole Hogwarts Express, and very much unfortunately my ear.  
"Sirius shut the fuck up and act your age! Honestly your 17, 18 next month. Please stop acting like a kid" I snapped shoving him onto a seat so he ended up squishing Peter.  
"My my my,! My darling cares about me!" He squealed sounding very much like my 14 year old sister, Andrea.  
"I'm not your darling Sirius; and I'll never be.. I'm not going to go for players. No matter, how cute you are!" I pinched his cheeks lightly, earning myself a death glare he normally saved for Snape. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Remus gulping – maybe because full moon is coming nearer. Not that I'm supposed to know, or anything...  
"So, um, Ag... Is your brother thinking of playing quidditch professionally?" To be honest, I was surprised with his question, normally Remus kept quiet when we were in our quidditch arguments; He never really talked about quidditch, and I? I, and I will be honest, can never shut up about it! _Let's just say it runs in the Wood blood! _  
"Defiantly. He's been asked by a few teams, he's still deciding... We spent most of summer playing quidditch. Him and his, 'I'm going to help you train better Ags'. Helped me on my keeping... said it's a pity if I'm still reserve..." I grinned at him, "oh and yeah... that's a hint. Tell James, wont you?"  
Remus chuckled, "I will Ags, I will... I wonder how James and Lily are doing back in the Head compartment...."  
"Wouldn't we ALL like to know?" I grumbled weakly eyeing Sirius who was forcing four chocolate frogs into his mouth. "I mean... they better get together this year... I they don't, they'd NEVER get together... and we really don't want that to happen, do we?"  
"Don't we know it" Sirius cried spitting out bits of chocolate frog right at my face, as Peter giggled squeaking awkwardly.  
  
**Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with that git... he's a nightmare... really he is. Gah! Him and his 'Black Charm' luckily I'm not falling for it... it is lucky isn't it? Then again, we probably won't ever be anything more than just friends... especially since Derrick's my boy... Sweet innocent charming... the schools most wanted guy. Well after James and Sirius, and Remus isn't that far behind. Though to be honest I'd choose Remus over Padfoot and Prongs any day... Not only because in my mind Prongs already belongs to Lils... Let's just make it; Black hair ain't my type...  
  
**"Have you guys seen Der?" I smiled noticing Sirius' disgusted face. He hated Derrick... I reckon it's because he could give both him and James a run for their money as the hottest boy in school.  
"No, and I have no intentions of seeing him" He spat out before resuming his game of exploding snap with Remus. I glared at him before turning to Peter who was cheering for Sirius, not that it was surprising since James isn't here; and when James isn't around, whom else would Peter turn to... not that I have a thing against him... but he's weird... very.  
"I haven't seen him either, Ag" Remus answered softly, I couldn't help but smile. Remus always had ways to calm me down when I was pissed off at Sirius, which just so happens to be nearly 24/7. Sometimes I think the two of us are worse than Lily and James... although their arguments are... filled with loving emotion. My ones? Pure bickering... I love to argue... Then again, who wouldn't!  
"Well, I might as well go look for him. See you later boys" I flashed them one last grin before slipping out of the compartment.  
  
**The next part, I wouldn't like to put into this memory book, but I know I have to. Me and my short term memory... I hate Derrick Gordon. Forever and always, I don't know what I would have done if Remus wasn't there when I ran towards the bathrooms. He's really sweet... Sometimes I wish... GAH! Stop dreaming Wood. You and the Marauders will never be more than just friends. Never ever... - EVER!  
  
** "Ag... what's wrong?" Much as I wanted to hold back my tears, I couldn't stop it from slipping out anymore. I sobbed helplessly into Remus' shoulder.  
"I... I... you don't want to ... know" I managed in between hiccups; I was glad that it was actually Remus that I was talking to. If it couldn't be Lils, Remus was the best help.  
"AGNES! Tell me... please, it'd make you feel better!" Remus prodded softly, smoothing down my hair. I couldn't help but tear up even more as he did that. That was something that Derrick always did. That low down sick excuse of a wizard.  
"The good news? Or the bad news?" I muttered as Remus stepped back from the half hug we were in a while ago.  
"Good first?"  
"I'm single. Not that it'd be much of a joy to the male population in Hogwarts" I wasn't being sarcastic, it was true. I was never much of a popular girl in Hogwarts. I'd be found in the library with lily, or playing quidditch with the marauders. They were like my family at school; Andrea... was one of the more popular girls, even though she is 3 years older than me. Aaron was and still is a quidditch star; and only two years older than me. So you could say it, I'm the disgrace of the family. Average, boring, plain, old me. Not even pretty... well, maybe if you compared me to Snape I'd be stunningly gorgeous; but me to Andy? It'd be like heaven and hell. Me - being hell.  
"You mean... You and Gordon... broke up?" Remus stated in what was a rather shaky tone I might add.  
"You couldn't help but say it right out COULD YOU!" I snapped, I admit it, I was getting pissed off. Fuck Derrick Gordon. Fuck his shit, all he wanted was to get laid, and now he was... Yes... right in the middle of the train ride to Hogwarts.  
"What happened?" He whispered lightly, his tone was calm and almost showed a hint of love that my brother talked to me in.  
"Let's just say, he got the dream he always wanted. He got laid"  
"you mean he was a virgin!" Remus snorted, then stopped realizing it wasn't the moment.  
"Yeah.. he was; and I am. Of course what did I expect... the mighty marauders couldn't be virgins could they?" My tone was dripping with sarcasm, and obviously Remus knew he hit a nerve.  
"No no.. he was just showing off about how many girls he screwed back at the end of term feast last year..." His statement was greeted with silence until I managed a tiny and muffled giggle. Remus always had ways to make me laugh, and that's probably why I love him.  
  
**WOAH! What's with the whole love comment? Dude... ok Agnes Wood.. get a grip. No one in their right mind would probably fall for you. All your relationships ended aburtly with the other guy cheating on you. And their exact words 'you're nothing but a bore. A chick who tries to act all pure and innocent; Not to mention stupid, EVERYONE knows we only want to get in your pants'. Boys... hormones... I hate them. Maybe I should just swear off guys... I did have that thought in my head.... Should I go along with it? Remus tried to push me off it... Wish I knew why... I stuck with that thought... until the sweetest letter reached me, just a few minutes before I wrote today's entry. And boy when sweet.. do I mean sweet.... If only they signed their bloody name!  
  
**_Dearest Agnes,  
The first __time__ I saw you,  
I knew you were the one.  
There was no question in my mind,  
after having that much fun.  
  
There's just something about you,  
that I've never found before.  
And now that we're good __friends__,  
I find myself wanting more.  
  
I never thought it possible,  
to care for one so much.  
But everyday that passes,  
I long to feel your touch.  
  
To look into your eyes,  
would make my day complete,  
cause every __time__ you look at me,  
my heart just skips a beat.  
  
Everything I'd wished for,  
every dream I'd hope come true,  
I never thought would happen,  
until the day that I met you.  
  
I know that your not ready,  
for the kind of commitment that I am,  
but for you I'd wait forever,  
there's nothing I can't stand.  
  
Although it hurts to know,  
that you don't feel the same as me,  
hopefully one day you'll realize,  
one day you'll wake up and see.  
  
_**Isn't that just the sweetest? Lils thinks so too... secretly I think she wishes James would do the same thing... Not that he would.. he just isn't... sweet enough. Charming? Sure... Sweet? Maybe In a million years.... If I only I knew who this mystery guy is... but I don't want to get hurt again... Anyone this sweet wouldn't only want to 'get in my pants'? At least I hope not...**_  
_  
**  
  
**


End file.
